


A New Life

by shanachie



Series: Down on the Farm [1]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Life Changes, Lucy has a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Johnny is settling into his life as a farmer, but he needs one more thing to make it perfect.
Relationships: Johnny Jaqobis/Lucy
Series: Down on the Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> _So this was supposed to be a birthday present for dragonydreams... but life man. I'm kinda ignoring that John changed his mind about the farm... cuz that was too perfect. Happy VERY belated birthday!_

“John? What are you doing?” Lucy asked.

“Nooothing,” Johnny attempted to say as he shoved materials back into the box he’d pulled them from.

“John Jaqobis, are you attempting to lie to me?”

“Of course not. I would never.” The first thing Johnny had done once they separated from Dutch and D’Avin was rebuild Lucy’s body. Now he was regretting it as he could feel her stalking towards him.

A minute later, she was peering over his shoulder. “What are you building?”

Despite knowing she was approaching him, Johnny still jumped. “Just fooling around with some things. I had an idea for Newcy.”

Lucy folded her legs into a pretzel, sitting down on the opposite side of the box from John and beginning to pull the pieces back out. “Were you making Newcy a body?”

“That was the idea.” Johnny took the arm Lucy was holding and set it next to the half-finished torso. “Thought it might be nice to not have to carry her everywhere.”

Lucy poked at the pieces that had already been assembled. “You have to remember to give her your eyes.”

“That really isn’t a thing, Lucy,” Johnny informed her.

“She’s _our_ daughter, Johnny,” Lucy insisted. “She has my brains or she’s learning; she needs something of you.”

“Fine. I’ll do the best I can.” Johnny sighed. “Was there something you wanted?”

“You’ve been occupied with this for the past few hours. You need to eat and there are chores to complete before dark.”

“You don’t need to mother me,” Johnny informed her. Still he began cleaning up and hauled himself to his feet. “Did you finish any of the chores?”

“I took care of the cows. I am not going near the chickens,” Lucy answered primly.

Johnny chuckled as he stowed the box. Lucy and the chickens had an on-going battle. At the moment, he wasn’t sure who was going to win the war, but he was betting on the chickens. “I’ll feed the chickens, Luce. Do we have any of that stew from last night left?”

“I will warm it while you feed the devil birds.”

Still chuckling, Johnny headed towards the chicken coop. He’d finish with Newcy’s shell later and activate it. By the time he finished feeding the chickens and gathering the eggs, Lucy had laid out the stew and a small glass of hokk.

Taking a seat at the table, Johnny questioned, “What’s on the list to be finished before the harvest?”

As he shoveled food down, suddenly hungry now that it was in front of him, Lucy recited the list of things that needed to be finished before they started their first harvest. “We’ll need to finish within the next week to be on time,” she concluded.

“And we have everything we need?” Johnny questioned as he scraped his bowl. 

“We do. There is more stew if you are still hungry.”

“I’m good. I’m going to work on Newcy’s body a bit more since it’s too dark to finish anything else tonight.”

“It is your turn to do the dishes, John,” Lucy reminded him. She frowned at the look on his face. “You are not going to wheedle your way out of this,” she told him.

Johnny sighed. He knew his was lucky that Lucy was willing to share chores like dishes, considering she didn’t use them. Standing, he gathered up his bowl and spoon. Pressing a brief kiss to Lucy’s lips, he asked, “Will you bring in the box of parts while I clean up?”

“Of course. And I will retrieve Newcy from the living room.”

“I wondered where she’d gotten to,” Johnny said.

“She wished to read so I left her with the computer.”

Johnny shook his head at that comment and continued towards the sink. Newcy had not eyes or hands, yet somehow she’d managed to figure out the computer.

By the time Johnny finished the dishes and tidied up the kitchen, Lucy had returned with the box and Newcy. She settled at the table with the small computer bot in her hands as he sorted the parts back out.

It didn’t take him long to get the head and body assembled since it was mostly attaching it together. He had one of the arms finished and added that next. As he worked, he could just barely hear Lucy murmuring a description to Newcy. Assembling the second arm took a bit of finangling as the pieces refused to fit together. When he finally got them set, he handed the torso to Lucy. “You want to start transferring Newcy?” he asked. “Hopefully it won’t take me long to finish the legs.”

Lucy looked the torso and head over before turning it so it faced Johnny and she could access the transfer port. “You did a good job on this,” she commented.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Johnny muttered, his attention on the delicate circuitry of the leg.

As he worked, Lucy carefully hooked up the transfer cable and began the sequence.

He was reaching towards the body to attach the legs when he heard, “Daddy!”

Looking up, he smiled to see Newcy’s hands reaching for him. “Hey. What do you think of your new body?”

Wiggling her hands and arms, she giggled. “I can move myself!”

“You can,” he agreed with a smile.

She frowned then, looking down at where her legs should be. “But, Daddy, I have no legs.”

Johnny held one up, showing it to her. “I’m working on it, Newcy.”

It was a matter of some final finessing to get the legs in working order and connected. As soon as he was finished, Newcy clapped her hands and kicked up her feet. Johnny dodged just in time and didn’t get kicked in the face, but one foot did clip his shoulder.

Newcy put her hands over her mouth in surprise, then giggled as she realized she had hands she could feel. “Sorry, Daddy!”

Johnny shook his head. “It’s fine. But no more kicking until you gain a little more spacial awareness.”

Lucy hugged her daughter, staring at Johnny over Newcy’s head. “Thank you, John.”

He nodded sharply. “Glad you both are happy.”

Lucy reached over, hugging him with one arm as she held onto Newcy with the other. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
